Diabética
by MadReader-alwaysBeYourself
Summary: ¿que harias si tus amigas hablasen de tu novio como si se tratara de algo que se puede comer? ¿como reaccionarias si te insinuaran que hicieras con él cosas mas alla de "dulces besos"? S.S y no esta enferma... todavia jijiji


**Disclaimer****: **estoy negociando con un abogado para ver que puedo hacer para que me pertenezcan los personajes de Card Captor, mientras eso sucede, solo me queda decir que no me pertenecen, sino a las reinas del shojo CLAMP

^.^-u.u-n.n-v.v-o.o-ñ.n´ '.'

Diabética

No cabe duda que nunca debí de haberles dicho a mis amigas que con mi novio, no pasaba nada más allá de tímidos y "dulces" besos,

¿Porque las personas tienen que ser tan curiosas? Si, creo eso fue lo que desato el torbellino de comentarios que me soltaron después de haberles confesado lo anterior

**Flash Back**

_Me encontraba en el patio de la escuela platicando de temas triviales con mis amigas _

— Oye Sakura —_ cuando salio a flote, el tema tan querido por unos y odiado por otros_— ¿y que tal lo menea Li? — _preguntó mi compañera y amiga Rika___

— ¿Menear? — _Pregunté sumamente desconcertada_— ¿Menear que?

_En realidad yo no sabría en donde colocarme a mí entre las dos posturas que comenté anteriormente, de querer u odiar,__ debido a que es un tema que no es de mi total agrado, pero tampoco quiere decir que no me llame la atención, bueno en sí me es un poco indiferente._

— si Sakura, ¿Cómo dirige la batuta tú novio? — _preguntó Naoko, mientras leía de reojo un libro,_

— ¿Batuta? —

— Ya Sakura, cuéntanos que tal es Li para eso— _ahora fue Chiharu quien pidió saber más_

_E__sta bien, esta bien, ahora si es un tema que comienza a incomodarme_

— Verte diario con una sonrisa no puede significar otra cosa que…— _ALTO, alto, detengan el auto, aquí bajo yo, ¿de que hablan? ¿En que momento me perdí en la conversación?_

— Chicas, no incomodemos a Sakura por favor— _salió en mi defensa Tomoyo, lo cual le agradezco, a pesar de que tuvo como resultado que las demás chicas le voltearan a ver de mala manera_

— Tomoyo, es evidente que tú también te mueres de curiosidad— _acusó Mei Lin, quien no había hablado para nada antes_

_La acusaci__ón de Mei provocó que yo volteara hacia Tomoyo, a causa de que me sorprendió que le interesara mi evidente e inexistente vida sexual con mi novio Syaoran._

— No me mires así Sakura—

— Es que Tommy, me sorprende que pienses algo así de mí y más aun conociendo como es Syaoran —

— Entonces ustedes no han…— _dejó Chiharu la frase al aire _

— ¿No es mas que evidente? — _pregunte sumamente azorada, no creí que esos temas los llegara a platicar con mis amigas, al menos no todavía_ — Nos damos tímidos y "dulces" besos

— ¿y nunca te ha insinuado algo mas que eso? — _Nooo, por supuesto que NOOO,_

— CLARO QUE NOOO, no se de que lo conocen— _acuse sumamente indignada, creo que no estoy en condiciones de contestarle esa pregunta a la curiosa de Rika_

— Pero ¿y tu a él?­— _Bueno ¿Qué mis amigas se han vuelto locas?_

— ¿ESTAN LOCAAAS?, claro que no— _no se cual era el color de mi cara en ese momento, pero por el calor que sentía, me imagino que era un rojo intenso_

— Entonces que desperdicio de "bombón" contigo— ¿_"bombón"? ¿Acaso eso que se escuchaba de la boca de chiharu es indignación? _

— ¿Cómo? No entendí lo que me quieres decir — _le hice ver a Chiharu _

— Sí, con ese cabello como el chocolate y rebelde como un algodón de azúcar— _me contestó ahora Rika_

— ¡Ah! Y esos ojos caramelo— _Continúo Mei Lin, a mí me encantan las cosas dulces_

— Con su olor al más agradable café capuccino, con una ligera combinación de chocolate — _no puedo negar que tiene un olor delicioso,_ _¿Tomoyo? Ah , más que a café esto me huele a complot_

— Su boca como las glorias*, me imagino que con un sabor a la más exquisita miel— _creo que Naoko ya alucina con tanto libro que lee, pero tampoco puedo negar que el sabor de sus labios se asemeja a la gloria _

—Sus perfectos y bien alineados dientes de la azúcar más refinada que pueda haber en esta vida— _si hay una cosa que me guste de él, a parte de tantas cosas, es su bien y perfecta sonrisa que logra derretirme… y hacer que mis neuronas trabajen tanto que se descarguen en el proceso_

_N__ota mental: ahorcar a Tomoyo por seguirles la corriente y no apoyarme_

—Su piel como la cajeta** suave y agradable, envinada, pues su sabor embriaga— _oh por todos los dioses que hay, ¿será eso posible? ¿Qué su sabor embriague? Sí, definitivamente sí, me sacan de mis cinco sentidos_

_De repente salt__ó Mei y dijo, más bien casi gritó_— ¡¡Sí así esta lo que se ve a simple vista, ¿se imaginan…?!!— _se detuvo un momento para voltear con las demás y como si se tratase de un coro_

— ¡¡SU CARAMELOOO!!— _gritaron al uníoslo las cinco_

**Fin del FB**

_¿Caramelo? Será eso la nariz, no pero eso sí esta a simple vista; ¿Los brazos o las piernas?, no pero hablaron en singular,__ ¿Que habrán querido decir con eso del "caramelo"? _

_Las chicas se encontraban viéndome, como esperando por una respuesta__ de mi parte, pero yo no reaccionaba, y al no tener ni la mas mínima idea de que se referían, decidí acercarme al oído de Tomoyo y preguntarle susurrando con algo de pena_

— ¿Cual caramelo? — _por mas que intenté preguntar lo más despacio posible todas lograron escuchar, ya que al terminar la pregunta, a todas les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la frente, jeje _

— De verdad te pasas de inocente— _comentó Mei Lin_

_Ante esto, Tomoyo se acerco a mi __oído y susurro algo que jamás me pasó por la mente, nunca hubiese bautizado de esa manera a esa parte de la anatomía de mi novio._

— pero Sakura, ¿apoco no te dan ganas de comértelo? — _pregunto una muy interesada Chiharu_

— ¿Qué? ¿su caramelo? — _pregunté, no roja, más bien morada del bochorno_

— Sino me equivoco, creo que Chiharu se refería a Li, pero si eso también se te antoja, ¿Qué podemos hacer?­ — _me contestó Rika,_

_No, ya no estaba morada, más bien diría yo que azul. No puede ser, mis amigas están sacando lo peor de mí_

— y hablando del Rey de Roma— _hizo ver una muy divertida Tomoyo _

— Mira que manjar se acerca, solo porque es tu novio sino ya me le hubiese lanzado— _puntualizó Mei_

_Yo no se que fue lo que me impulso a levantarme e ir directo hacia donde se encontraba él, tal vez todos los comentarios anteriores de mis amigas, o si quería asegurarme de que todo lo que me dijeron era cierto _

— ¡¡Vamos Sakura tú puedes!!— _escuche el grito de Mei Lin_

— ¡Demuéstrale de lo que estas hecha!— _quizá, tal vez un día y les agradezca la conversación anterior_

_Así que lo primero que hice al estar frente de él, fue lanzarme hacia sus labios, devorándolos como nunca, con un hambre que anteriormente no tenía, o quizás no lo había querido ver y sentir hasta ahora, y es verdad, sus labios saben a gloria_

— ¿Sakura? — _preguntó mi novio mientras recuperaba el aliento, después de un largo y bien apasionado beso._

— ¿Qué pasa? — _pregunté yo de igual manera_

— No, nada—

— ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a cenar hoy a tu departamento? — _Le sugerí_— Yo preparo la cena y tú, tú ya tienes mí postre—

— Sabes que yo no tengo nada, o que ¿piensas comerme a mí? — _río divertido debido a su ocurrencia, pero es que él no sabe de mis oscuras intenciones _

— Ese es el plan— _Susurre y me lancé hacia sus labios para tratar de transmitirle el verdadero mensaje de mi invitación_

_¡Si el disfrutar todo de él es la causa de una diabetes debido al alto contenido de azúcar, bienvenidas todas las dosis de insulina! _

_O no necesariamente diabetes, también puede ser una ida al dentista por las caries que me pueda provocar devorar tanto "caramelo" _

^.^-u.u-n.n-v.v-o.o-ñ.n´ '.'

**Notas**** para ti**: (así llamaré a lo mejor conocido como _"notas de la autora", _solo espero que no me demanden los de la reva jijijijiji)

Pues solo deseo que halla sido de su agrado, yo si me divertí mucho escribiendo, y decirles que tengo otra historia, un poco mas larga de varios capitulos, ya tengo el primero, pero necesito algun editor, interesados enviar solicitud elaborada a esta su servidora, jijiiji

Esta idea surgio un día que tenia muchas ganas de comer dulces y me pregunte si existiria una persona de azucar jajajaja, no en realidad estaba escuchando una canción que hablaba de un lugar de puros dulces, y no es la canción del "rey de chocolate con nariz de cacahuate", es otra jijiijiji

*¿Conocen las glorias? Bueno pues son unos dulces de una natilla con nuez y cajeta, están deliciosas

** Pues la cajeta es dulce de leche, creo que asi lo llaman en otros lugares,

Espero leerlos en otra historia, recuerden y que nunca se les olvide;

"_**alwaysBeYourself"**_


End file.
